Episode 5271 (22nd May 2002)
Plot Toyah wakes up in Goran Milanovic's caravan. They decide to spend another day together. Richard makes an early start at the conversion, where he hears a noise, and is given a nasty shock when a dog leaps out of the trench. Roy is irritated over the way Fred wants to change aspects of the re-enactment. Jack Henshaw, the building inspector, arrives and a tense Richard is relieved that he doesn't delve too deep into the trench where Patricia's dead body lies. Tyrone and Maria plan a day together leaving Fiz to tag along with Jason and Kirk. Steve spots a woman's bracelet in the trench, and stops the concrete being poured. Richard tells him it belongs to a potential buyer and takes it from him. Richard is shaking with relief as the concrete is finally poured in. Steve asks him why he is happy and Richard says it's because he can now start making money. Jason and Kirk go off with Carol and Stephanie Mills, leaving Fiz on her own. She feels even more alone when she spots Toyah and Goran looking happy together. Fiz tries to buy a candy floss with a Scottish note but is refused. She insults the Candy Floss Man, who chases after her. Fiz hides in a fortune teller's booth. Fiz takes money from an old woman, Elsie Birch, and pretends to be the fortune teller. The woman then gets her friend to also have a reading from Fiz. Jason and Kirk spend a fortune on Steph and Carol, who then dump them. A pleased Fiz is rumbled by the real fortune teller and chased out on to the street. As Toyah and Goran watch the sunset, he tells Toyah that he wants to marry her. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Goran Milanovic - Matt Zarb *Jack Henshaw - Joe O'Byrne *Carol Mills - Collette Cooper *Stephanie Mills - Rebecca Atkinson *Candy Floss Man - Danny Martelli *Elsie Birch - Alice Barry *Gypsy Peggy Jones - Denice Hope Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Roy's Rolls *The Ridings - Conversion site *Blackpool - North Pier and promenade *Dunes Holiday Park - Goran Milanovic's caravan, Street residents' caravan and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria and Tyrone reminisce about the past in Blackpool; Richard cements the deal with Patricia; and Toyah is made a shocking proposition. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,450,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2002 episodes